


A Sunless Garden

by colazitron



Series: kiss prompts [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Connor can't remember their last kiss.





	A Sunless Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the persons depicted herein, nor do I intend for this to depict reality in any meaningful way.

Connor doesn’t remember their last kiss.

The thing is, the last time they kissed, Connor didn’t know he should have taken the time to remember what the plump of Troye’s lips feels like, what his smile tastes like, the vibrations of his laugh tickling Connor’s mouth. Did Connor even know any of those things or are they just the sort of poetic nonsense you think of when your heart lies in shatters at your feet? He’s not sure.

The last time they kissed - the _last time_ they kissed - was probably unremarkable. A kiss goodbye, a sweet little thing, because Connor had to go back to LA for a few business things and Troye had a handful of tour stops to get through before–

Before Connor was sure Troye would come join him in LA and he would have all the time in the world to keep kissing Troye.

It’s the worst kind of bullshit, that you can’t turn off how in love you are when you’ve been broken up with. Troye left, and he didn’t look great, but Connor is literally still in love with him. Still feels frozen even when he’s jogging around, still searches for answers to questions that all start with “why???” and never really find any other words.

He can’t remember what their last kiss felt like. Or most of their kisses, actually. Good; they were good. The best kisses he’s ever known. He knows that. But the specifics? He can’t say. In the end, they were probably just kisses, nothing special, once Connor has kissed other boys.

But for now? For now, Connor can’t remember what their last kiss felt like, and he can’t stop wishing he could.


End file.
